


chocolate stains on my heart

by lotusk



Series: Paralians [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romance Writer Chanyeol, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chankai and their dog named cola, chankai being gross, chankai in their cottage by the sea, glassblower Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: Chanyeol tries to tempt Jongin with a Hershey's bar ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A standalone oneshot from my Paralians au which begins with [The Sea-Dwellers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4800266)—because glassblower Jongin and romance writer Chanyeol have a special place in my heart. 
> 
> I'm literally drowning in deadlines but I can't stay away from chankai for very long, I guess. A 300-word drabble which blew up into 2.7k and what am I doing with my life?

paralian  
(n.) one who lives by the sea

 

**_Tranquility Beach, September 6th, 2018_ **

 

 

“Strength is the capacity to break a Hershey’s bar into four pieces with your bare hands - and then eat just one of the pieces.”  
― Judith Viorst, _Love & Guilt & The Meaning Of Life, Etc_

 

Chanyeol had printed the quote on a skinny strip of white paper so it looked like a fortune cookie message. Except in this case, the fortune cookie was a Hershey’s bar. Jongin had come into his studio to find the chocolate and the message lying on his worktable. 

“Damn you, Park Chanyeol,” he laughed as he read the quote. 

Chanyeol knew Jongin couldn’t resist taking at least two pieces each time he got his hands on a Hershey’s bar. Six delicious rectangles of velvety, smooth milk chocolate. He could almost taste the sweetness in his mouth, but no, he would not succumb. He would show his husband he could be strong.

Jongin’s fingers flew over the screen, then he pressed send and waited.

  
  


_I am a towering pillar of strength, Park Chanyeol._

**I’m sure there are chocolate stains all over your phone screen LOL**

_Excuse you. My screen is pristine._

**For now anyway ^^ I love you! PS. Enjoy the chocolate.**

_I’m not having any! :P_

**Uh-huh. . .I’ll see you at lunchtime, Jonginnie.**

_see you at lunch :|_

  
  


Jongin stared at the Hershey’s bar and resolutely turned away. He could resist the lure of the chocolate. He could ignore its siren song. He could be the epitome of strong. Now, if only he could chase away the mental images of twelve, perfectly symmetrical rectangles of sweet, delectable chocolate.

He tried to focus his thoughts on the piece he was working on today. He’d finalized the design a few weeks ago, for a chartreuse-colored vase commissioned by a client in the city; but he hadn’t had the time to work on it till now. As he began gathering the materials he needed for the piece, he tried unsuccessfully to keep that Hershey’s bar out of his head. 

He tried but he couldn’t get the chocolate or Chanyeol’s teasing smile out of his head. He knew the exact smile Chanyeol would have had on his face when they were exchanging those texts earlier. It was the one that created gentle lines of mirth around his eyes and mouth, the one that deepened the dimple in his left cheek. It was the smile that was usually followed by Chanyeol’s large hands settling on Jongin’s waist like they’d always belonged there. And one of those warm hands would always slide up Jongin’s back to pull him into a hug that made his heart fill up with so much love for Chanyeol that it ached from the stretch. 

“You know I’m only teasing,” Chanyeol would say as his arms tightened around Jongin’s smaller body. Jongin would shrug as if to say, _I don’t believe you_. But that never discouraged Chanyeol as he nuzzled Jongin—lips moving over Jongin’s sensitive earlobes and neck. 

“I only tease you because it makes you blush and you’re so pretty when you blush, Jongin,” Chanyeol would explain, his thumb playing with Jongin’s bottom lip.

“You’re so gross,” Jongin would say as his cheeks grew hotter. 

“So. . .pretty,” Chanyeol would say as his palms cupped Jongin’s neck and his mouth moved gently over Jongin’s forehead, his nose, and finally his mouth. 

And when the kiss was over, for a little while at least, Chanyeol would smile. Not a teasing one this time, just that I-love-you smile Chanyeol gave him sometimes (most of the time). And then Chanyeol would kiss him real tender and then they’d hug for a while (or a long time). 

And sometimes Jongin would think about the time he’d lost Chanyeol for a few weeks, and his heart would ache, just a little, from the memory of how much he had yearned for Chanyeol (still yearned for him). 

But there was work to be done so Jongin pushed all thoughts of Chanyeol away. He flipped through the detailed, concept sketches he’d made of the piece and every second or so, his eyes would wander to the Hershey’s bar on the table. 

Two minutes later he put the sheets of cream paper down and made a frustrated noise. His head should have been occupied with images of an elegant, chartreuse vase, but instead, it was swimming with images of chocolate-colored, hand blown glass pendant lights. They would add some splashes of quiet color to the far corner of their dining-room. And if Chanyeol didn’t like them, well, that was just too bad because it was his fault Jongin had even thought them up in the first place. 

Chanyeol and that blasted Hershey's bar. He wouldn't get a cent for this project but Jongin didn't even care. Sighing, he reached for the candy bar and peeled off some of the paper, then the foil that lay beneath. 

The scent of chocolate flavored the air and Jongin's mouth watered.

“All your fault, Park Chanyeol,” Jongin grumbled as he broke off the first of four pieces. Then he grabbed his sketch pad and started sketching feverishly. As the rich sweetness of Hershey’s chocolate melted on his tongue, Jongin’s sure pencil strokes began forming rectangular shapes. Rectangular shapes that looked vaguely like. . .Hershey’s chocolate bar segments.

  
  


✵✵✵

  
  


Jongin had discarded almost a dozen designs by the time he came up with one he was truly happy with. He was putting the finishing touches to the chocolate pendant light design when he heard a small, piteous whine. 

_Cola_.

“What’s up, girl,” Jongin asked as he put his pencil down. “Did you come here for a cuddle?” An indulgent smile on his face, Jongin bent down to pick up the little Dandie Dinmont terrier. He stroked Cola’s silky, pepper fur and snuggled her close to his chest. But she just wouldn’t settle. 

Was she hungry? It couldn’t be lunchtime already? But Chanyeol would have fed her by now. Surely, he would have fed her by now. He was working in the main house after all, while Jongin had come out to his studio—intent on firing up his kiln today. Jongin’s studio was annexed to the wooden house by the sea that he and Chanyeol and Cola shared, _Il Mare_. He only came out here when he had to actually work with molten glass.

The dog continued to whine and wriggle and Jongin knew she wanted him to follow her somewhere. So he let her down and stood up, wincing a little at the stiffness in his muscles from sitting down for so long. As he stretched out the kinks in his back and arms, his stomach made an urgent, gurgling noise.

Crap! What time was it? He wasn’t wearing a watch—didn’t even own one because they just got in the way when he was working with his tools. A quick glance at the stainless steel wall-clock made him gasp. It was one in the afternoon already? They usually had lunch in the kitchen at noon because they were both early risers and some days, they woke up a little earlier than usual so they could catch the sunrise. Just Jongin and Chanyeol holding hands as they strolled along the beach, the sky aflame around them. 

Noon was their default time for lunch but when the muse had one of them in its grip, the other would give him the space he needed. That had always been their way, and today, Jongin was the one who had been carried away on a tide of creativity.

“Wait up, Cola!” Jongin called as the dog forged forward, paws padding swiftly across weathered, wooden planks. Jongin's nostrils filled with the scent of brine and his ears filled with the sounds of the seawater lapping against the pillars of the pier. The gentle rays of the afternoon sun fell, warm across his face and the soft, salt-tinged breeze picked up strands of his hair. Perfect weather for eating lunch outside. 

Jongin hoped Chanyeol had eaten already because he got hungry so much faster than Jongin did and needed much larger amounts of food, too. But a small part of him, the selfish part, hoped Chanyeol hadn't eaten yet so they could sit out here by the water and share some of the _haemul pajeon_ Chanyeol had said he'd make today. The seafood pancakes would be cold and soggy by now and Jongin felt bad about that. He would make it up to him though, and cook some hearty _yukgaejang_ tonight. The spicy korean beef stew was Chanyeol’s favorite.

It was cool inside the living room and the first thing Jongin saw as he walked in the door was red pawprints—imprints Cola had left on their floor in bright, red paint. The red wasn’t so bright anymore after years of wear and tear but the mark those prints had left on Jongin and Chanyeol’s hearts was indelible.

“Chanyeol?” Jongin called out but there was no answer. Cola turned her head as if to gesture, _stop yelling and just follow me, omg_. “Fine. Lead the way, dog,” Jongin said as he shook his head, chuckling.

  
  


✵✵✵

  
  


Chanyeol was in the study, sprawled across the sofa like an overgrown starfish. Glossy, dark hair spilled messily over blue cotton and Jongin reached out to stroke the soft, silky strands. They had shared a home for over two years now, and Chanyeol was still the most beautiful creature Jongin had ever seen. The most beautiful and the most caring. 

Chanyeol lay on his belly, hugging the indigo throw pillow Jongin had bought years and years ago—long before he’d met Chanyeol. Jongin couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face because Chanyeol had once confessed, a little self-consciously, that he liked hugging that pillow because it smelt of Jongin. 

“Did you miss me, Park Chanyeol?” Jongin asked softly, far too soft for Chanyeol to hear over how loud his snores were. His glasses hung precariously from his left hand while his right hand lay tucked beneath the pillow. With careful hands, Jongin removed the glasses and placed them on the corner coffee table. Then he scanned the floor for whatever book had slipped out of Chanyeol’s fingers as he’d drifted into sleep.

Jongin didn’t have to look far. It looked like a Very Important (and probably Very Boring) textbook of some kind. Probably from the library in town, Jongin thought as he squinted to make out the words on the cover.

_The Mating Habits of the African Ball-Rolling Dung Beetle_

Jongin’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. The mating habits of the African ball-rolling dung beetle? What even? Chanyeol didn't even like bugs.

Jongin read the title again and decided that there had to be an entomologist in the book Chanyeol was currently writing. He couldn’t think of any other reason why Park Chanyeol would be researching dung beetles—ball-rolling ones or otherwise. He’d ask him about it later, after he'd quelled the protesting abyss that was his stomach right now. The thing foremost on his mind was waking up his sleeping husband so he could persuade him to go out on the deck with him. 

Very slowly, Jongin climbed onto the sofa. It was tricky because Chanyeol had managed to somehow pour himself over just about every available inch of the thing. Eventually, though, Jongin managed to maneuver his body on top of Chanyeol’s. 

His body was warm and solid and comforting, and Chanyeol made the best smelling mattress. Chanyeol smelt so nice. . .like lemon and vanilla and the lavender mint shampoo he couldn't do without. And mixed in with that was the aroma of pajeon. The latter wasn’t exactly sexy, but Jongin didn’t mind because it just made Chanyeol smell like home. Sighing in contentment, he lay his right cheek on the flat space between Chanyeol’s shoulder blades and curled his arms around him.

All it took was a few seconds. The snoring came to an abrupt halt and the long, long body beneath Jongin began to stir.

“Hey, Jonginnie.” Chanyeol’s voice was deep and husky from sleep, rumbling pleasantly beneath Jongin’s cheek. He loved lying on Chanyeol like this. 

“Hey,” Jongin replied.

“I missed you,” Chanyeol said and Jongin could hear the smile in his voice even if he couldn’t see it. 

“You just saw me a few hours ago,” Jongin said and he was smiling too. He wondered if Chanyeol could tell.

“It feels like much longer,” he grumbled, yawning, as his left hand curled around Jongin’s.

“Your so-called pining didn’t keep you from your sleep though, I see,” Jongin chuckled.

“It was those goddamned dung beetles,” Chanyeol announced in disgust. “They put me right to sleep. I'm so tempted to make Lead A a supermarket worker instead of an entomologist.”

“Entomologist to supermarket worker? That's a bit extreme, don’t you think?”

“I don’t like bugs, ok?” Chanyeol said emphatically. 

“I remember,” Jongin said as he nuzzled Chanyeol’s back. He was wearing one of those oversized hoodies he liked so much. “Have you eaten?”

“Nope. I figured you couldn't get away. . .but the weather’s so nice out that I decided to wait anyway. Cola’s eaten though.” 

“She's eaten already?” Why did she come out to the studio then? I thought she was hungry.” 

“She probably knew her dad was pining for her other dad and so she just went out and got you like the good dog she is.” 

“Pining, my ass,” Jongin chuckled. “You were snoring quite happily when I got here, Park Chanyeol.”

“Tired out. From all that pining, you know.” Chanyeol’s voice was all kinds of cheeky. 

Jongin poked his back with a well-aimed index finger. “You're ridiculous! Not to mention, gross.”

“But you love me, anyway.” Chanyeol wriggled and twisted his body so he ended up supine beneath Jongin. 

“Hey,” he smiled just before he reached up to place a kiss on the left side of Jongin's jaw. Then his arms slipped around Jongin, palms interlocking over the base of his spine. 

“Did you get a lot done,” Chanyeol asked as he gazed up at Jongin. Sighing, Jongin rested his chin on the other man's sternum and peered up at him.

“We’re getting some new lights for the dining room.” Jongin muttered.

“What? I thought you were working on a vase today?”

“I got derailed by you and your damned Hershey’s bar.” Jongin tried not to pout but he was pretty sure he was doing a damned good job of pouting anyway. 

“It’s just chocolate! What did I do?” Chanyeol protested, his eyes crinkling in the most attractive way as his chest vibrated with laughter. 

“You threw temptation at me!” 

“You said you were a pillar of strength,” Chanyeol pointed out―his eyes twinkling with amusement.

“I hate you,” Jongin complained bitterly. 

“How many pieces did you have, anyway?” 

“I'll never tell.” 

“There isn't a single piece left, is there?” Chanyeol asked with a teasing smile. The very same teasing smile that had haunted Jongin hours earlier. 

“Shut up.”

“You're so pretty when you blush, Jonginnie,” Chanyeol said softly and Jongin shut his eyes, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. They’d been together for more than two years, for heaven's sake. Why did Jongin still get stupid shy over this tall, quiet man who could spin beautifully crafted stories with his words? Jongin just couldn't understand it. 

“We should eat lunch―” 

“Soon,” Chanyeol assured him. Then they were kissing―Chanyeol’s mouth on his mouth, Chanyeol’s tongue moving against his tongue. And Jongin forgot all about feeling awkward as he lost himself to the kiss, his fingers tangling in Chanyeol’s hair. Kissing the man he loved. . .this was something Jongin could do without inhibitions.

“Mmm. . .Hershey's. You taste so good,” Chanyeol whispered as he pulled Jongin closer to him. Their lips met in another tender, soul-grazing kiss that made Jongin's heart skip and race and trip a little. 

“I guess lunch can wait a while,” Jongin said as he gave himself up to Chanyeol’s embrace.

“Love you, Jongin,” Chanyeol said in between kisses and Jongin didn't even hesitate as he replied, _love you too, Chanyeol. Love you so much._

 

~fin 

 

A/N: I really didn't have the time to write this and I swear it was supposed to be a 300-word drabble―but when have chankai ever listened to me? Anyway, I hope you weren't too grossed out by jongin and chanyeol being gross. If you liked the story, comments and kudos are very much loved. Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
